


Two Edwards (Or The Adventures In Dogsitting)

by broriartys



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dogs, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, maybe the angst?? not sure what we consider to be angst anymore lol, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broriartys/pseuds/broriartys
Summary: Oswald has to leave for a week, leaving the two Edwards alone. Ed is met not only with his confusing feelings regarding the other man, but also a task to befriend the dog.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 34
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, who would have thought a writing block can last two years? Definitely not me! Well, I'm back. Consider this my attempt at trying to write my way out of the slum with some fluff :).

The last thing Ed wanted to hear as he woke up was yapping. And not only regular barking from a stray animal that wandered too close to their windows. No, the yaps and snorts came right from beside Ed, where the monster in the shape of a wrinkly dog sat. 

“Could you, please, kindly shut up?” He didn’t even bother opening his eyes. The response he got was something between a cry and a growl.

Ed was already regretting the choice he’d made. He, in a moment of weakness, promised to take care of Oswald’s beast while he went off dealing with some business issues. He didn’t know what irritated him more - agreeing to babysit the dog or letting Oswald leave on his own. And he didn’t even tell him where he was going! Logically speaking, Oswald was still in recovery from the grenade blast he endured in order to protect Ed. Speaking in pure logics and nothing else, someone in recovery isn’t advised to leave to god-knows-where.

To Ed's misfortune the yaps didn't stop after he opened his eyes and was forced to face a drooling mutt. He didn't understand what Oswald liked about this being. It was too dumb to think on its own and simply obeyed to others' orders. He could have gotten a servant instead. 

  * _Edward MUST go on a walk at least three times a day._


  * Feed him well. Quality meals only. If I smell a piece of some grocery store chop off him, you're out.


  * Edward is intelligent (Ed doubted that), he requires to be paid attention to. Play with him, train him, pet him.



The rules Oswald had carefully written down on a piece of paper were more than unnecessary. Ed knew how to take care of a flipping dog. Without any second thoughts, he tossed the paper into the trash can and the dog’s gaze eagerly followed it as it flew through the air. He wiggled his butt in something that Ed assumed would be a tail wag if the poor beast was gifted with somewhat longer tail. 

“Nope, not playing with you.” Ed said to the dog, only to be met with a sad pair of eyes. Puppy eyes, some might call it. 

After a quick serving of breakfast, while Ed was gradually getting more fed up with the dog that tried to jump onto the chair next to him in order to beg for a piece of bacon, he decided it was time to check off the first thing off Oswald’s list. A walk.

The dog, as if having read Edward’s mind, wiggled in excitement. _Finally_ , his eyes said.

To Ed’s surprise, walking a dog was quite relaxing. Many might say it gets one’s mind off things, but Ed thought the exact opposite. He now had more time to think. At first, his thoughts wandered to his future plans, the art pieces he wished to steal and clues to be left behind. However, as everyone who spends too much time thinking, his thoughts scattered to the places in his mind he simply did not intend on visiting any time soon. Guilt and Oswald were constants in those places.

Be it guilt for blowing up the Haven, ruining their friendship with Oswald or a new addition to his anxieties - the guilt of having cost Oswald his eye. The man only jumped in to protect him and now he lacked an eye. Even worse than that was that Oswald never seemed to blame Ed. He’d rather endure Oswald blowing up on him, getting angry or not speaking to him at all. Instead, the man seemed to be kinder than ever. Not to the outside world, obviously. Oswald’s public image remained the same - a man to be feared and respected. To Ed, Oswald seemed calmer, with less tantrums being thrown at him. He even agreed to let Ed watch over him until his eye recovers to the point where he could get a glass one. Of course with the exception that he will be able to attend his own duties, such as this one that had brought him out of their apartment for a week.

The dog, as if having sensed Ed’s tension, whimpered and looked up at him, wiggling his butt a little. Ed felt the indescribable need to pet the animal. And so he did, reaching down and patting his little head. He was rewarded by a happy woof.

That evening Ed came to a decision. Oswald had changed, so it was only sensible that he himself would work on bettering himself. And maybe, he’d make it up to Oswald for saving him as a result.

“You’ll help me, won’t you?” He asked the little creature. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed spends time bonding with the dog and plans how to prove himself worthy to Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can a chapter have 600 words? Writing block has hit hard again. I tried for so long to scrape at least something together so I hope it's at least a bit readable. :) Enjoy!!

“You don’t happen to like riddles, do you?” Ed asked the dog with a sigh. The mutt tilted its head to the side, visibly confused. “Yeah, should have seen that one coming.” 

Taking care of Oswald’s animal wasn’t the worst job he’s ever done for the man, but it still seemed to take a toll on Edward’s productivity. He usually liked to have an audience, but he preferred a more...human one. He struggled to see what Oswald saw in this tiny creature that followed him around the house and wouldn’t even give him the tiniest moment of privacy.

He had now successfully returned from the little quest he set himself onto to distract himself from how empty the apartment looked without Oswald and mostly to use his power to play a prank on the GCPD. It was time to change into a less dramatic attire. Paying no attention to the bowler hat carelessly tossed onto the couch, he went off with his duties. 

Not late after, silent taps on the floor followed Ed’s footsteps as the dog picked up the bowler hat and proudly carried it back to its owner. ‘ _ See? You lost this. I bring it back. I can be useful, see.’  _ his expression said.

“What? No! Drop it.” 

No answer and definitely no hats being dropped. Ed squatted down, planning on taking the hat back, but as soon as he reached his hand out the animal stepped a few steps back, wagging its non-existent tail. ' _ Playtime!' _

"No, I'm not playing with-!" He was left speechless as the dog excitedly ran to the other side of the room. Once he arrived to his destination, he turned to face Ed, arched forward with his tiny tail wagging furiously.

Ed lunged after the dog, but as soon as he reached him, the mutt started off to run away from him. 

After an extensive period of chasing the dog with no success, Ed gave up and plopped down on the couch. Soon, the small but heavy animal jumped on top of him and placed the hat in his lap, followed by a puppy-like yawn.

"Yikes, dog breath." Ed chuckled and warily reached down to pat the pup's head. He was met with a happy butt wiggle.

\--

Training a dog wasn't as easy as Ed thought it would be. He, of course, did his research and found the best ways to entertain the hound but still teach him something new at the same time. Ed's goal was clear - to stop the dog from considering his hat as a toy. Of course, to do that Edward needed toys of his own. Soon, the place was filled with squeaky toys, chewable plushies and god, so many balls. And of course, treats.

"Sit." 

The dog glanced up at Ed with a confused look on his face and let out a tiny yawn. 

"Edward. Sit."

The pup lazily plopped onto its bottom rewarded by a wide smile from Ed. "Good boy!" 

\--

While Oswald has never been a fan of the chaos that Riddler creates when working, the dog seemed to love it. He snatched pieces of paper that Ed had thrown away and happily carried them around the house like a prize. And when Ed paced around the flat as he ran his plans through his head, the pup followed, striding behind him like a baby duck following its mom. 

Ed had to admit, having the dog around was sometimes pleasant. When he worked too long, the pup nuzzles his leg and made him take an involuntary break. He had multiple tasks ahead of him. He had made a promise to himself, a promise to better his self to be worthy of Oswald's friendship. And what's a better way to start other than stealing a valuable painting for him? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment if you feel like it :)


End file.
